1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to monitoring of production well equipment for enhanced production of hydrocarbons.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). A variety of wells are formed, including vertical wells, inclined wells, horizontal wells and multi-lateral wells. Some such wells penetrate multiple production zones and may traverse substantial distance in the subsurface formations. Wells are typically completed by cementing jointed metallic pipes (referred to as the casing) in the well, with the cement forming a bond between the formation and the casing that lines the well. Complex wells may include multiple remote control devices such as chokes, valve, artificial lift devices, such as an electrical submersible pump (ESP); a variety of sensors, such as pressure sensor, temperature and flow sensors; hydraulic lines that inject chemicals at various depths in the well or operate downhole devices; and electrical devices, circuits and processors that process data and signals downhole and establish communication with surface and other downhole equipment.
Downhole well conditions, such as high pressure differential between the formation and the well, high formation fluid flow rate and the condition of the formation rock, such as high permeability can cause excessive production of sand, cause formation of scale, corrosion, hydrate, paraffin and asphaltene, each of which can erode downhole equipment, block fluid flow paths in the downhole equipment and the tubing that carries the fluids to the surface, degrade performance of the ESP, etc. Cracks in the cement bond can allow undesirable fluids from adjoining formations to penetrate into the well. For efficient production of fluids from the formation to the surface, it is desirable to monitor the wellbore condition and the physical condition or health of various equipment, take actions that may provide enhanced or optimal production of hydrocarbons from the well.